With All of My Heart
by HC247
Summary: What if Elphaba's plan for escape had gone horribly wrong? What if Fiyero found nothing under the trapdoor when he arrived at Kiamo Ko? What if, desperate, he turns to the one person he never expected to see again, all for the sake of love? Musicalverse.
1. Something Bad

**

* * *

**

Funny story... I sat down to finally work on the next par tof "Kiss", and came up with this instead. It's an idea that I've had for a while now, but never quite had the time to write down. This will be a chapter fic, though perhaps more of a mini-series than a full length story. Oh, and just so you know, the beginning of the next part of "Kiss" will be very similar in flavor to this prologue, so I am simply copying my own work, no one else's :)

**I'm not crazy about the title of this, so if anyone has an idea for another one, please PM me and let me know!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

If this was what an eternity felt like, she found it to be vastly overrated

Elphaba Thropp, formerly known as the Wicked Witch of the West, the third Eminent Thropp Descending, or simply "Elphie" waited in tense silence as the time moved slowly on.

Like the slow, steady rhythm of a flowing river, the minutes ticked by. One by one the moments came and went, a series of torturous glances and frantic turns at the slightest sound that managed to break through the heavy wooden door.

Turning away from the light, she replayed the plan that they had come up with over and over in her mind. Their time together had been brief, almost too brief. Nevertheless, being the planner she was, part of that time had been used to formulate a plan of escape should they need it.

Everything that had taken place, save Elphaba's near capture in the cornfield, had been part of the plan in one way or another. They had planned to meet at Kiamo Ko after the green girl's façade of a death had taken place. Of course, the transformation of her lover had been something she had not anticipated.

Then again, what exactly had she expected? In her hands, she held the crumpled piece of paper that was Fiyero's letter. She hadn't counted on Glinda's presence when she received it; then again, she hadn't expected the majority of what had taken place in the last twenty-four hours.

Unfolding the letter, she held it up to the light and read it for what seemed like the thousandth time. His script, which had once been neat and strong, written with a firm hand, was no little more than a scrawl. It informed her of his transformation, thanked her for saving his life, and above all, ordered her not to feel guilty about what she had been forced to do.

Elphaba held back a bitter laugh. Don't feel guilty? Was he insane? How could she not feel guilty? Because of her, the man was forced to live the rest of his days as a man of straw. He would never be able to feel the wind on his face, never be able to taste is favorite food, and while she imagined ,perhaps a bit selfishly, that while he would be able to hold her, they could never fully be what either of them had dared to hope.

Perhaps she had been foolish to ever think they could be a normal couple. Dreams like that just didn't happen for people like her. Maybe it would have for Fiyero, but because of his decision to love her, it seemed he too was cursed. She knew he would scold her if he ever found her entertaining such thoughts, but how could she think otherwise?

_Fiyero wouldn't want you to think that way. You know he wouldn't_

Cursing into the silence, the green girl ran her long finger through her ebony hair. NO matter how much she tried, it was difficult for her to simply put a stop to her self-loathing. She had promised her lover that she would try, but when it was all she had ever known, what else was she supposed to expect? No matter, she was trying.

And that was all that mattered, wasn't it?

Sighing heavily, the green girl refolded the letter and tucked it into the sole pocket of her dress. What was taking so long? Elphaba once again brought her eyes to the miniscule beam of light that was filtering in from a narrow slit that separated the trapdoor from the rest of the floor. The presence of the light told her that it was still daytime, midday if her calculations were to be trusted.

She sighed again. It could be morning for all she knew! He had never specified at which time he would come. She could still remember their conversation, as clear as the day outside.

"_When will you come?"_

_He had hesitated, thinking quickly to give her an answer. "I can't say for sure. I will come as soon as I am able. Before nightfall, I promise."_

In all fairness, he hadn't specified an exact time. In the back of her mind, she felt she would be lucky should he come at all. Who was to say that he wouldn't simply decide that this was not the life he wanted and simply leave her there to wait with empty hopes.

But no, he would never do that to her. He loved her too much.

No matter how much the realist in her wanted to deny it, she found it impossible and a slight smile crept up her lips. Sweet Oz, he loved her! He had nearly moved heaven and earth to prove it to her, even willing to risk his own life to save hers. It was true that she had never known what love was.

Until now.

Elphaba couldn't help but shake her head at her foolishness. Of course he would come. He had sworn that they would be together always.

Oz help her, she believed the man.

Love had been a funny subject to the green girl. Her mother had died when she was young and he father couldn't have given one twig about her while she was growing up. Nessa had loved her in the best way she knew how, but it was still love from a distance. Glinda had loved her as a friend and was perhaps the one person who had gotten close enough to Elphaba to show her that it was possible for another person to care about her.

But now even Glinda was gone, believing her to be dead. If Elphaba had one regret, it was this deception of her best friend.

Her only friend.

Footsteps sounded outside of the trapdoor and Elphaba felt her heart quicken.

And, of course, she had Fiyero. Because of him, all of her secret dreams of wondering what it would be like to love and be loved in return were coming true.

Even if it was a bit different than she might have imagined it.

The footsteps came closer and the green girl held her breath. She had left her hat on the trapdoor as a signal to her location. No one but her beloved would understand the presence of the rather sad-looking hat in the middle of the palace floor.

The steps fell silent and when two short raps on the wooden door followed, she felt the first real smile in ages cross her face.

Lifting the door slightly, the green girl peered out, calling his name in a hopeful voice, "Fiyero?"

A cold laugh was her only answer. "Not quite."

Her eyes widened as she took in the face before her, frighteningly familiar and menacingly calm. "Good afternoon, Elphaba. I believe we have some unfinished business to attend too." A hand grasped her arm in a vice-like hold and jerked her to her feet. "And I'm afraid it's long overdue."

* * *

I'm afraid this is where I must leave you for now as I'm am smack dab in the middle of mid-terms. But who knows? Reviews seem to have a funny way of motivating me.....;)


	2. When All Your Dreams Come True

T**hank God for Spring Break!**

**As promised, here is the next part. Thank you to all who reviewed! Your thoughts and comments immensely help me to make it through an absolutly horrific week (which included a lovely panic attack). But, now that is over and I could concerntrate one my writing once more. So, thank you again, and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

Who had known a single day could feel like an eternity?

Glinda the Good, formerly Galinda Upland of the _Upper_ Uplands, or simply "Glinda" (The 'gah' was silent), to her friends, certainly had not.

The good witch let out a deep sigh as she sank into her deep plush chair--pink, of course-- and placed her head gently in her hands. She had barricaded herself within her private chambers of the Wizards' place in the Emerald City with strict orders not to be disturbed for any means. She had needed a taste of the one balm that could possibly be of use to her heart full of hurt.

They say that time heals all wounds.

She could only hope there was an ounce of truth in that old cliché, because hers were gaping wide open.

Finally lifting her head from her hands, she allowed the tears to run their course down her porcelain skin, tracing the soft contours of her features. She made no move to wipe them away. In an odd sort of means, they were cleansing. As if by releasing them, she would be able to forget what had happened and how her perfectly perfect world had been turned completely on it's side.

But then again, she would never be able to forget, would she?

Reaching upwards, the blonde removed the sparkling tiara from her head and brought it too the front of her. Holding it gingerly, she turned it over in her hands several times as a sad smile crept up her face and she held back an ironic scoff.

This was what she had wanted. The love of an adoring public, the recognition for things she had done, and the limelight to top it all.

She had gotten her wish and she was happy.

Or so it seemed.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Glinda turned her gaze to the window. The sun was finally beginning to set in the West, painting the sky with a trail of brilliant colors in its wake as it made it's descent below the horizon. This scene only served to bring a fresh round of tears to her crystal eyes as she remembered words spoken what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"_If you care to find me, look to the Western sky!"_

Before she could stop it, a strangled sob sprang forth from the blonde's lips and she buried her head in her hands once more. The tiara fell from her grasp, clattering as it hit the marble floor of the room. The sound seemed to echo throughout the entire chamber the same way Elphaba's words were presently echoing throughout her heart.

"If only it were that simple, Elphie", she whispered into the fading light, her words slightly muffled from the arms that lay against her mouth.

How simple indeed. She would have loved nothing more than to look to the West and see her friend, even if it was only the distant form of a flying broom. Even that would have satisfied Glinda for a short time.

But that would never happen.

Elphie was dead, killed by a bucket of water thrown on her by a small child, the same child that had unwittingly killed Nessa by dropping her house on her. Nessa had never been someone that Glinda had gotten close too; she had always found the girl a bit irritating and had used her as a tool in which to rid herself of that infuriating Munchkin who had followed her every move--what had ever happened to him anyway?

Whatever it was, it didn't matter. The only thing that did matter was that Nessa's death had served as the beginning of the end for Elphaba. If it hadn't been for that, perhaps her best friend would still be alive and sitting with her today.

What had made it entirely worse was that Glinda had played a part in the whole, twisted scheme.

She had never meant for things to go as far as they did. In a moment of weakness and blinded by jealously, she ahd given Morrible and the Wizard the key they had needed to bring the "Wicked Witch" to her demise. Despite Nessa's repeated denial of her sister's attempts to care for her, Elphie had felt responsible for the girl's condition, despite Glinda's insistence that she was not to blame, and had genuinely and selflessly cared for her as best she could.

And it was because of the that care that the green girl had rushed to her sisters side, despite the danger that could be waiting for her dare she ever return.

Glinda had meant to comfort her when they met in the cornfield, but Elphie wouldn't have it. Upon her rejection, something within the blonde had snapped and she had played the card she had sworn she never would, despite the hurt that it had brought her.

She had broached the subject of one man that they had both loved.

Instead of running away, Elphie had faced the subject head on, fully defending herself in Fiyero's choice. While Glinda was seething on the outside, inside she had felt a certain burst of pride for her friend's show of backbone, but then again, Elphie always had possessed one. But to see her use it over something that she would have previously relented on made the blonde happy to see that perhaps the green girl was beginning to see a sliver of the worth in herself that Glinda had seen all along.

The issue of Fiyero was perhaps the one thing that had not been settles between the two friends before Elphie's death. Glinda had been present when the letter had arrived. She would never forget the expression on her friend's face as she had read its contents. Elphie had gone pale, as well as she could for a green girl, her eyes had slid shut and an expression of pure agony had crossed her features. When her eyes had finally opened, Glinda could have sworn she had seen tears brimming on the edges. If that hadn't been enough, Elphie's answer to Glinda's question told her all she would ever need to know.

"_We have seen his face for the last time."_

Her precious Fiyero, though he had never really been hers, still held her heart in his hands. She had loved him and, in his own way, he had loved her as well. He was willing to marry her, for Oz's sakes!

And she had never even gotten to say good-bye

Whatever the letter had said, it had been too much for Elphie, and she had surrendered her long fight. If there was one thing that made the pain of losing the two people she loved most even a bit more bearable, it was the fact that Elphie had died knowing that Glinda had forgiven her. That the hachet had been buried and they had parted the friends that they once were.

And Glinda had had so many friends

And yet, Elphie had been the only one that ever mattered.

And the only one that had ever mattered had given Glinda a mission. To carry on the work she had left behind. Turning her gaze to the table beside her bed, the blonde saw the Grimmerie laying there, waiting to be opened once more.

Oz knew, she would give her all to see Elphie's dream come true.

Catching the final rays of the sun, the tiara sparkled from its place on the floor and Glinda reached down to pick it up.

So, yes, she indeed did have it all. Everything she had ever wanted was now at her beck and call.

And she would give it all up in a clock-tick if it meant she could have those who mattered most to her back.

A sharp rap on the door startled her and caused her to sit straight up in her char. Immediately wiping her face clean of any lingering tears, she arranged her skirts and called out. "What is it?"

One of the guard's heads appeared around the door, an apologetic expression pained on his face. "My apologies for the intusion, ma'am, but there's someone here to see you."

Glinda shook her head. "I'm sorry. Give them my regrets, but I am not seeing anyone. I requested the night alone."

The sentry hesitated, then said, "I told him that, but he was insistent that he see you tonight."

He? Glinda's brow furrowed. Who in Oz could be calling on her this late? Sighing deeply, she consented, "All right. Send him in, but tell him to keep it brief."

The young man nodded and left to retrieve the guest. Glinda took the time to check her reflection in the mirror, though any notion of vanity had long since disappeared. Funny how the things that truly matter in life come to light, really.

She had just replaced the mirror on the table and retained her regal façade when the door opened and the strangely familiar face of the Scarecrow met her gaze. She couldn't help but smile. For some reason, she had felt a soft spot for the Scarecrow upon meeting him. A bit brainless perhaps, but a nice fellow overall.

The smiel carried over in her greeting, leaving no evidence of her previous state. "Why, Master Scarecrow. What a pleasant surprise. I trust the Wizard gave you what you sought?"

To her surprise, an undignified snort came from the Scarecrow. "Not in the least."

Glinda's brow immediately rose. "What in Oz-"

"I'm tired of this, all of this." The Scarecrow began pacing the length of the chamber, leaving the blonde trying to comprehend the situation. "Everything of late. These lies we all tell to cover our actions and defend our motives."

Glinda could only stare in dumbfounded silence. What was going on? What was the matter with the Scarecrow? "Please," she reached out to him. "Sit down and perhaps we can discuss-"

"There's nothing to discuss." The Scarecrow stopped in front of her and placed his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry, Glinda but I owe you an apology"

"Whatever for?" What could he possibly mean by that. "You've done nothing to me that would require an apology."

A wry smile crossed his face. "I'm afraid I have." Gently pushing her down so she was sitting, he removed the hat from his head and wrung it between his hands.

Glinda watched in confused silence as he finally raised his eyes to hers, eyes that seemed somehow, strangely familiar and spoke the words she would remember as long as she lived. "Glinda, it's me. Fiyero." Her eyes widened.

"I'm alive." The room began to spin

"And so is Elphaba."

Everything went black.

* * *

You know what to do!


	3. Can't I Make You Understand?

**Another chapter! Man, I'm on a roll with this! Unfortunatly, school resumes tomorrow, which will mean less frequent updates, but I'll do my best. Thank you to all who are following the story and an extra-speacial thanks to those who reviewed. You all are the driving force behind this story. I hope you continue to read and enjoy!**

* * *

Funny how a few moments in time could feel like an eternity.

Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of the Vinkus, of the Arjiki Tribe, formerly of a scandilicious reputation, now simply "Scarecrow" sighed as he wrung out the damp cloth once more.

His hands were going to mold because of this.

He bit back an indignant snort at the thought. What did he care? It wasn't as though straw was irreplaceable. He could find some of the fresh material easily enough and then it was just a matter of restuffing himself.

He scoffed. That should prove to be an interesting experience.

_Enough! You should be grateful you're even alive at this point! If it hadn't been for Elphaba, Oz only knows the state you would be in right about now._

The thought caused him to sag guiltily down into his chair. The relaxation of his hold caused the rag to fall from his grasp and land with a plop into the bucket of water that sat at his feet. Cursing softly, the prince reached for it once more. The wetter he got, the worse the damage would be. Although, it didn't really seem to matter anymore, did it? Everything he had to live for was seemingly gone. Some would call it a hopeless situation, to say the least. Why even bother pressing on?

Perhaps he truly was brainless, but what else did he have to lose?

Wringing the rag once more, Fiyero turned to his right and placed the cool rag on the snow-white forehead that lay on the bed beside him. To say Glinda had not taken his revelation well would be somewhat of an understatement. Despite the powder-puff exterior, the girl was tougher than one might have thought. She did not lose her cool easily in a tense situation; that had been one of the things Fiyero had admired most about his former fiancée.

The sole fact that she had completely swooned at his news gave an idea of the magnitude of the situation.

As soon as she felt the cool material touch her skin, the blonde let out a soft moan. For a moment, the prince thought she might stir, but nothing further came from the motion. Careful not to smudge what little make-up was left on her face - he knew her well enough to gage her reaction should she wake and not look the part of perfection - he gently mopped the cloth over her face, hoping to elicit some sort of response.

He received nothing.

Sighing, he returned the cloth to her forehead, abandoning his hold on it to take one of her small hands in his own. He had forgotten just how small her hands were. Delicate, soft, hands that had felt like silk between his fingers. Nothing like Elphaba's. Elphaba's hands were small, although large when compared to Glinda's. They were weathered, calloused, and worn. The hands of a worker.

Fiyero loved those hands.

In the few brief moments they had held him, he had experienced the closest thing to heaven he figured he ever would. It had taken Elphaba some time to believe that he was truly there for her and not just a convenient escape from a life he never wanted. When she had realized, however, that he spoke the truth, she had held him as though she would never let him go.

Now, as he sat by the bed of the woman who had loved him unrequitedly, he couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt. Here he was comparing these two women, complete opposites and yet, amazingly similar.

He had never meant to hurt Glinda. Not in a million years. She had been there when he had no one else to turn too. She had helped him through the death of his father six months after graduation and he had been by her side as she rose through the ranks of Oz. They had been such a large part of one another's lives that, had Elphaba not shown up when she did, he might have very well gone through with the marriage.

He knew he had hurt her when he ran off with Elphaba. The hurt had been evident in her crystalline eyes as she had stared in disbelief. In that one short moment, everything had changed and she had gone from the pampered princess who had everything she ever wanted to the rejected party by the one man she had ever loved. If there was one thing he could have done differently, it would have been the manor in which he left.

But that could never be. There was no magical button that could turn back the clock. And even if there was, his decision would have been the same.

He had loved Glinda, yes.

But Elphaba was his world.

Casting a glance toward the bed, he sighed and ran the cloth over her face once more.

He realized it was selfish of him, but he could only hope that Glinda understood.

Another moan came from the bed and Fiyero's head immediately rose. Glinda had begun to shift slightly, face contorting into carious expressions that would have been comical had it been under different circumstances. Her eyelids finally blinked several times and her eyes fluttered open to reveal their brilliant blue. She was silent for a moment, seemingly taking in her surroundings and the strange sight of the Scarecrow sitting before her with a water bucket and holding the damp rag.

Her gaze flicked from the rag to his face as she asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted," Fiyero explained as he ran the cloth over her face again, simply as a precaution.

Her eyes closed again momentarily, and Fiyero feared she was slipping back into oblivion. He breathed a sigh of relief when they opened merely seconds later. "Did I?" she asked, accepting the glass of water that he offered and taking a sip. "I don't remember much."

He smiled gently. "Are you feeling better?"

The blonde nodded. "I believe so. I had the strangest dream, I'm afraid." She turned her gaze to him. "You were there?"

"I was?"

Another nod. "It was the strangest thing. I dreamed that you came to me ranting about lies and something else. Then you told me something that couldn't have possibly been true." A weak laugh escaped her. "The funny thing is that part of me wishes it had been true."

Fiyero frowned. "It wasn't a dream, Glinda. Everything you just spoke of happened not an hour ago."

He watched as all color drained from her face and she immediately tried to sit up. "But that would mean that…how in Oz…there's no way…you can't be…"

He helped her into a sitting position, a hand remaining on her back. "It's me, Glinda. I'm Fiyero. I swear I'm telling the truth."

She was still shaking her head. "No. No, you can't be. I knew Fiyero. He was…well, he was human for one thing. You're certainly not."

A sad smile crossed his face. "Not quite, no. But I am alive."

Glinda wasn't convinced. "There's no way. My Fiyero is dead. I was there when the letter came."

He couldn't help but smile at the fact that he still thought of him as 'hers'. Grasping her hands in his gloved ones, he forced her to look at him. "Glinda, I swear to you. I am who I say I am."

She shook her head again. "I don't believe you.

He sighed. "Glinda, the letter was written by my own hand. Did Elphaba actually say I was dead?"

"Not exactly. She said 'we have seen his face for the last time'. Why am I telling you this!?"

Chuckling, he shifted closer. "Test me. Ask me something that only Fiyero would know the answer too."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation," she muttered, eyes cast downward. Fiyero bit back the urge to laugh, only watched her as she raised her gaze to his. 'Alright, Master Scarecrow, answer this. All of Oz knew that Fiyero and I were engaged. When was the wedding supposed to take place?"

"We never set a date," he said, never taking his eyes from hers. "I left before we could ever discuss it.'

Seeing her trick question had not fooled him, Glinda quickly tried for another excuse. "Lucky guess. I still-"

"For Oz's sakes, Glinda!" He was getting frustrated fast. "What else do I have to do to convince you that I'm telling the truth. It's me. Fiyero. You've known me for nearly half a decade! I was there when the lies were spread about Elphaba and I was there as we searched for her." He turned back to her, guilt written across his face. "I was there when I made the decision to run away with her. What will it take for you to believe me?"

"I do believe you," came the whispered reply.

It was his turn to be stunned. "What?"

She nodded. "I was your answer just now. The passion in your voice is what convinced me. Fiye-you always did have that passion in your voice when something mattered to you or when you were trying to make a point." She allowed a small smile to creep up her lips. "It was one of the things I loved most about you."

Allowing his arms to drop to his sides, Fiyero came to take a seat next to her on the bed. "I'm glad you believe me," he said as he took her hand. "And I apologize for having to lie to you."

Glinda said nothing, only allowed her gaze to travel over his frame. Sensing her unease, he told he, "It's alright. I don't feel any different," he gave an ironic shrug. "I don't feel much of anything, actually."

She ignored his attempt to lighten the air between them and instead brought her hand to touch his face. "Sweet Oz, Fiyero," Her voice was merely a whisper. "How did this happen?"

He shook his head. "It was Elphaba, actually."

Her eyes immediately widened. "Elphie? No. No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't do this to you! She-"

'Glinda!" The price grasped her shoulders in an effort to calm her. "She had too. There was no other way."

"No other way to what?"

"To spare me." A sad smile crossed his face. "Glinda, she saved my life. After I was arrested in the cornfield, the guards were commissioned to beat me until I disclosed Elphaba's location. We both knew that. Lucky for me, the woman works wonders in a short amount of time. If it weren't for Fae," he raised his gaze to meet hers, "I wouldn't be here at all."

Across from him, Glinda smirked. "Fae?"

If he had been able too, the prince would have blushed. Instead, he simply looked away, a sheepish smile crossing his features. "It just seemed to fit."

She said no more on the subject, simply asked. "So when Elphie said that we had seen your face for the last time…"

"She meant my human face," Fiyero finished.

"I wouldn't say it's completely gone." She leaned closer to study him. "Now that I look at you, I can still recognize most of your features. The same nose," she said as she traced it with her fingers. "Same smile, same strong cheekbones…" She smiled up at him. "And those eyes are something I'll remember as long as I live."

The air suddenly seemed thick and Fiyero swallowed the lump in his throat. "Glinda…" he shook his head. "I never meant…I mean, I wasn't…If Elphaba…"

The blonde covered his mouth with her small hand. "We'll talk about it later," she stated. Removing her hand, she hauled herself up into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Fiyero found himself fighting tears as he held his ex-fiancée in his arms, but they were not tears of longing. She had told him they would discuss their past at a later date, and they would, but here, by this small action of acceptance, Glinda had told him the one thing he had needed to know before moving on with his life.

As she held him, Fiyero knew he, both of them, had been forgiven. It was a far cry from the full story.

But for now, it was enough.

* * *

**We'll catch up with Elphaba in the next chapter! Until then!**


	4. All Helpful Urges

**I seemed to have lost some of you last chapter. Hopefully you're all still here, yes? :D Enjoy!**

* * *

"This way. You won't believe it."

A snort. "You had better hope you have the right person. Any mistake could prove to be fatal on your part."

Although they sounded as if they could be miles away, somehow she knew that they were coming ever closer.

Though her body cried out for relief, Elphaba did not dare to move a muscle. She had only awoken momentarily a few hours ago. Long enough to see that she had been placed in some sort of prison cell, not very surprising since she had been captured, but she had not retained her consciousness long enough that she was able to calculate her location.

From there she had fallen back into oblivion, mostly likely from dehydration; she hadn't exactly had a chance to see to her physical needs as she had been more worried about survival at the time being. Even now, as she lay on the dirt floor of a miniscule cell only Oz knew where, the need for nourishment was far from her mind. Her mind was presently on far more important things.

How to escape, for one thing.

The heavy fall of footsteps told her that her host were drawing ever closer and she allowed her eyes to slip shut. Perhaps if she could remain still and painstakingly quiet, they might think her as still being cataleptic.

"Here she is," the first said, the pride evident in his voice. "I told you we would get her."

A moment of silence followed before his companion answered, "Sweet Oz, she's even more hideous in person. How did you stand it?"

The slight rustle of fabric gave away a shrug. "An acquired taste, I suppose. As strange as it sounds, the more you were around her, the less you noticed her color."

"Yeesh," the second shuddered, "I don't know if I could."

"You get used to it. Besides, her coloring is nothing compared her mouth"

A pause. "Do I want to know?"

A scoff. "Not like that, you pervert! The girl never shut up! As long as I knew her, she had a biting retort for everything and anything that was said."

From her place on the floor, the green girl resisted the urge to land a swift kick to his ankles. _Just wait until I'm able to stand. Then I'll make you wish that you had never allowed me the ability to speak._

Above her, the second had placed his foot against her ribcage, nudging her slightly. "You're sure she's still alive? Seems like she's been out for a long time."

"She better be. The Dame gave me strict orders to see that she was not harmed," He snorted. "My guess is that she wanted that honor for herself."

A slight scratching noise invaded her ears and she shuddered almost imperceptibly, abruptly stopping when she realized her mistake. Nearly cracking an eyes open to see if they had perceived her movement, she commanded herself to remain calm and still. If they had seen, they would no doubt take it as a signal to resume their torture.

She waited with baited breath, waiting to see what response she had elicited from them. In the background, they continued their conversation, seemingly unaware of her faux pas. A long breath of relief escaped her when the turned and began to head toward the door of the cell, their conversation turning to a much more personal level.

About her.

"So how did you know where to find her?"

"Couldn't it have been my wonderful navigation skills?"

Another snort. "Not in this lifetime."

The first gave a ragged sigh. "I care to argue. If I hadn't been in the forest that night, I never would have found out about their little plan."

"Their?"

"Something she and the Winkie prince had come up with. I never would have believed it if I hadn't heard it with my own ears He claimed to love her, for Oz's sakes! Can you believe it? As if anyone could ever love that artichoke."

She eyes snapped open at that remark. How dare they! Thankfully, she knew that her back was too them so they could not see the irate expression that was currently taking residence on her features.

Her whole life, she had been told that she was not someone who was meant to be loved. She was meant to live her life in solitude, working towards the greater good and she should have been happy.

Until the day he had walked into her life.

Perhaps she was foolish to believe that he loved her, but she did. She did and she held to the hope that he would realize that something was wrong and come for her.

And who were they to tell her differently?

The soft voices and raucous laughter of the men faded as they moved farther and their retreating footsteps were the first source of relief that the green girl had felt since this whole fiasco had begun. Normally, she would have spat in their faces and called them foolish for ever attempting to outwit her. How dare they even think that she would come up frail and surrender without a fight?

Surrender was not a word in her vocabulary.

Then why did she feel as though she had already lost?

* * *

"So you're telling me that Elphie--my Elphie-- is alive?"

Glinda's eyes were wide as she asked the questions, her hands clasping the cup of tea as if it were her final lifeline.

Fiyero couldn't help but chuckle as he answered, "Yes, Glinda. Elphaba lives." He paused as his eyes were drawn to the window, taking in the brilliant colors of the sunset. "At least she was when the water was thrown on her. Since then…," His voice trailed off, the returned with a vengeance. "She must be. I refuse to believe that she's….that she…"

Seeing he couldn't finish the sentence, the blonde placed a hand on his arm. "She's not dead, Fiyero. Elphie is stronger than that."

"You didn't see her Glinda," He shook his head as she spoke. "You didn't see what Nessa's death did to her. She was ready to drop everything and run to her side, even if it meant compromising her freedom," He raised his eyes to hers. "It was if someone else had invaded her body; someone I didn't recognize. The only glimpse of the Elphaba I fell in love with was when I told her to meet me at Kiamo Ko. Her last kiss was almost desperate, as if she somehow knew that we wouldn't meet again."

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the pained expression that crossed his ex-fiancée's face at the mention of a kiss he had shared with her best friend, her rival for his affection. She brought her gaze to the cup of tea she held in her hands, taking advantage of the fact that the prince's attention was elsewhere.

A single tear escaped from crystalline eyes and found new residence in her tea. Quickly blinking the remainder of them away, Glinda wiped a hand across her face as non-chalantly as possible. _What's wrong with you! _Her mind screamed_. You should be jumping for joy, thanking the Unnamed God that you got your wish. Weren't you just saying that you would give up everything and anything to have these two back? Now that it's happened, you're still crying over the fact that things can't be as they once were. Wake up, sweetie. Change happens!_

Glinda promptly told the voice to shove off.

And yet, Elphaba's words from that fateful day hit her full-force

"_Now wait just a clock tick! I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened... it's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it! He never belonged to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!"_

He did love her. And now that Glinda had finally admitted the truth, she could she that he always had. But she couldn't help but wonder, what if Elphie had never come back? Would Fiyero have been happy with her?

The man in question turned back to her, offering her a slight smile, one that she returned with a brilliant acting skill.

That would be another conversation for another time.

"I don't know what could have gone wrong," Across the room, the Scarecrow was muttering softly and wringing his hands together. "The plan was foolproof."

"Fiyero, stop!" Glinda commanded. Placing her tea on the bedside table, she sat straighter and focused her attention on him. "I keep hearing you talk about this plan of escape. What was it?"

He sighed. "It was a plan for Elphaba and I to escape from Oz without anyone's knowledge. We planned to leave without leaving the knowledge that either one of us was alive."

The blonde immediately bristled. "So you mean to tell me," her voice was low, "that the two of you intended to leave Oz forever? As in, never coming back?"

He nodded. "That was the general idea, yes."

"Fiyero, how could you!" she exclaimed. She was on her feet and at his side in an instant. "How could the two of you leave without so much as a good-bye? Honestly, the two people I love most in this world, allowing me to be sick with worry while you planned to live your own little life in Oz knows where."

"Glinda, it would have been the only way," Fiyero said as he gently grasped her arms. "You know as well as I that Elphaba would have been hunted, hence the reason that she had to fake her death."

"But she's my best friend."

"Which made this all the more difficult for her. At first she was adamant that we tell you the truth, but to do so would have meant that you would have been in danger as well. That was not a risk she was willing to take."

She turned her eyes on him. "And you?"

Sensing her meaning, he sighed deeply and turned away. "Glinda, just because I chose someone else doesn't mean I never cared. Quite the opposite. I care for you a great deal. I just…," Facing her once more, he turned the conversation back to the topic at hand. "Please, Glinda, can't you see? It was the only way that we could all live our lives in peace."

"I understand," she replied softly, but quickly added. "That doesn't mean you're forgiven."

He spread his hands. "In due time."

The blonde gave a non-committal shrug. "Perhaps." but Fiyero saw the teasing smile that she was working very hard to suppress.

"Now," she said as she took a seat in her armchair. "What do you propose we do?"

"We need to find her!"

The look he received clearly conveyed the obviousness of his answer, but she did not speak of it. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

He shook his head. "I supposed to meet her at Kiamo Ko, but when I arrived she was no where to be found. Her hat wasn't even there. Elphaba wouldn't have just left without me, especially because of the label on her head. The only other option was that someone found her before I did."

"Well, that settles it, then," Glinda said as she gazed at him. "We need to start at Kiamo Ko."

"Glinda, I've been there. What good will that do?"

She shook her head. "Oh, Fiyero. So naïve. Elphie was a woman."

His eyes widened. "That's true. It's one of the things I love most about her."

Ignoring his sarcasm, she continued. "And as a woman, she has a different way of thinking. Don't forget, Fiyero, I lived with her for nearly two years. I know her little habits and quirks. If there is something to be found at Kiamo Ko, I can find it."

He seriously doubted it, but what other choice did he have? "Alright. If you think there's something there, then we'll travel there first."

She smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way." her smile then deepened into a frown. "Although, first things first."

He didn't like the tone in her voice. "What do you mean?"

The blonde turned. "Well, you can't expect to travel like that, can you?"

He glanced down at his form. "Like what?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "A Scarecrow! Goodness, Fiyero. Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain at all!"

His brow rose. _You're not the only one_.

Glinda was speaking again as she reached for the Grimmerie Where had she gotten it?. "Surely you can't be comfortable like that. We need to change you back."

Warning bells were quickly sounding in his mind and for some strange reason, he kept recalling something about an exploding sandwich. "Glinda, I really don't think this is a good idea…"

"Will you stop? Elphie left this to me for a reason. What better way to put it to use than to change you back!" She squealed. "Think of how surprised Elphie will be when she sees you!"

He wasn't convinced. "Glinda, really, I appreciate it, but I'm fine. Besides do you even know what you're doing?"

She had ignored him and was presently kneeling on the floor over the opened book, chanting softly. Bracing himself for the worst, the Prince waited in tense silence as she attempted her magic.

Moments passed and nothing seemed to be working. Ginda glanced up at him, disappointment evident on her face. "I don't understand. The spell should have worked."

Relief flooded through him. "I told you, Glinda. Don't worry about me. The spells are a hard thing to master. Even Elphaba was doubtful she could ever transform me back. In fact, maybe it's for the better that it didn't work. Who know what could have happened?"

The moment the words left his mouth, pain exploded throughout his body.


	5. Delusions of Grandeur

**Apologies for the lateness of this. I hope the bit of fluff makes up for it. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness covered his world, but his dreams presented themselves in full, living color.

_She was beautiful, Fiyero had decided._

_As she lay at his side, eyes closed to the outside world, he instantly thought her the loveliest thing he had ever had the privilege to behold. _

_His privilege was now gazing up at him with a lazy smile stretched across her face. She seemed completely relaxed here, something that he was sure she hadn't felt in quite some time. He leaned down to kiss her. "Good morning."_

_She accepted his kiss, the squinted as the light invaded her eyes. "Is it?"_

_He glanced at the sun, barley visible on the horizon. "Not quite. I'd say we have another hour or so of darkness." He laid his head back on the ground. "Which I fully plan to utilize in sleep."_

_A sharp poke to his ribs quickly derailed that plan. "We've slept enough. We need to figure out what to do next."_

"_Can we do that after we sleep?" he muttered._

"_No. Come on," she said, her tone leaving no room for argument. "As much as I would love too, we can't stay this way forever."_

"_Why not?" he whined as he sat up. "I'm exhausted because I ran off with this amazing woman who had disappeared from my life for the past two years, only to some up at the most inopportune time possible."_

"_Did she look something like me?"_

_He smiled at her teasing tone. "A bit. Come to think of it, I think she had your name as well."_

"_What do you know?" she said as she moved into his embrace. "I still can't believe you're here…"_

_He sighed, knowing her passing bought of security had been short lived. "I am here, Fae. Because I love you. And because I love you, I'll always be here."_

_Fiyero felt her arms tighten around his neck for a moment, the only acknowledgement of his declaration. For now, it would have to do._

_Unfurling herself from his arms, she asked, "Where do we go from here?"_

"_We can't go back to the Emerald City. That place is crawling with the Gale Force."_

_The look she gave him conveyed the obviousness of that statement._

_He was too tired to miss it either. "Give me a break, Fae. It's late."_

"_Wonderful," she said dryly. "This is what I have to look forward too."_

_He tackled her then, proceeding to kiss her senseless. "And yet, deep down, I know you're looking forward to every brainless moment."_

_She smiled, but did nothing to deny it._

_Once they managed to collect themselves, the immediately set to brainstorming a plan of escape. Both knew that they were wanted fugitives. For Elphaba, it was nothing out of the ordinary; quiet frankly, she was used to it by now. In Fiyeros' case, however, it was something completely new. He had no idea why, but they knowledge that he was being hunted brought forth a perverted sense of excitement. The fact of the unknown and possible danger that could be waiting around any corner intrigued him, almost like the adventurer stories of his youth._

_To read them was one thing. To live them was an altogether different story. _

_Slowly, their plan of escape began to unfold. Piece by piece, it came together like a well-formed blueprint of what the next few days would hold. Sacrifices would be made, friends cut off, and lives changed, but all of these losses would be their only chance for survival._

_The only chance at a future together._

_Everything else would have to wait."_

_The only point of uncertainly had arisen when she asked, "When will you come?"_

_He had hesitated, not wanting to give an answer, just incase something were to go wrong. "I'm not certain," he finally answered. "Before nightfall, I promise."_

_She had nodded. "But you will come?"_

"_Of course." he sighed as he enfolded her in his arms once more, noting the way she clung to him. "Nothing could keep me away, Fae. I promise."_

* * *

"I promise…"

He was vaguely aware that he spoke the words aloud, although a cloud of unconsciousness still hung think over his mind. _What happened?_

He briefly remembered something about spells, a confession, and a woman's scream just before he'd blacked out. But what did all of those have in common?

Pushing himself up, he braced himself with an arm on either side of his body, blinking a few times in an attempt to get some sense of familiarity. It came back slowly, almost as if the smoke were cleaning from his mind so he could fully see what had taken place.

_Glinda._

He blinked again, then lay back down. _The spell… _It hadn't worked. He felt no different. _Thank Oz for small miracle…. _He slumped against the pillows, eyes closed in sweet relief. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate her efforts; he simply knew that she wasn't accept to the sorcery program at Shiz for a reason.

The entrance of someone into the chamber caused his eyes to open and his gaze to flit to the door. Glinad met his glance, a wobbly smile appearing on her lovely face.

"Fiyero?" She spoke his name with uncertainty.

He managed a smile. "I'm alright."

She snorted. "I wouldn't say that. You look awful!"

"What?" His tone held confusion. "How can I look awful? I'm made of straw and burlap, for Oz's sakes!"

Her blue eyes widened. "You mean you haven't….how could you not?……Not even one look?"

His own blue eyes narrowed in response. "Glinda, what on earth are you talking about?"

"You haven't seen?"

"Seen what? Glinda, you're not making any sense?"

Wordlessly, she passed him the small mirror that lay on the bedside table. He took it from her, a strange expression on his face at what she could possibly mean.

He didn't need to wait long.

All it took was one look in the mirror before a yelp of shock came from his lips.

* * *

***evil laugh* ;)**


	6. Things I've Never Felt

It was…him.

Too shocked to notice Glinda's tense stance, he simply lay where he was, taking in the image before him. Blue eyes that had always been there, they were the one thing that had not transformed with him, were set a precise distance apart over the bridge of his nose. His nose, _he had a nose!, _made up the middle, strong and proud as it had always been. His mother had always affectionately told him that he had inherited his father's nose complete with the slight crookedness that marked the Tiggular line. He had always hated that particular trait. Now he had never been more glad to see it.

At it's end, the nostrils worked slightly as he breathed, once again getting use to the sensation of air entering and exiting his body. He exhaled sharply, causing his nostrils to flare a bit, smiling to himself as the air rushed out. He heard Glinda chuckle beside him, but still did not look at her. He could breathe! Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her shake her head at his antics. "I take it you are pleased, Master Tiggular?"

He didn't answer, only moved his gaze further down his face to his mouth. His lips were lifted into a rueful smile, reminiscent of his school days when life was simple and his biggest worry had been coming up with a way to charm his professors out of a passing grade. How different things had been back then.

As thoughts of the present entered his head, his lips thinned into a line. How different indeed. And yet, he wouldn't change them even if he could go back. Every event that had taken place since Elphaba's departure had played a role in who he was today. Every moment of longing, despair, relief, and ecstasy had somehow shaped him, molded his views, values, and expectations into what they were today. Moments of longing had taught him patience, despair had taught him appreciation, and relief had taught him gratefulness. The moments of ecstasy in the arms of the woman he loved beyond reason, though brief, had taught him perhaps the most important thing of all.

She had taught him that love existed.

His eyes drifted close as he thought of her. How it had felt to hold her in his arms and to hear her soft breathing as she slept. She had smelled of morning dew and woody pine, slight clues to her whereabouts for the past two years. Here eyes were not something he would soon forget nor was the disbelief that they had held when he confessed his heart to her in the woods that night. Oz bless her, she hadn't believed him. He only prayed she did now.

The most prominent memory in his mind was her kiss. The prince unconsciously brought fingers to his lips as he remembered. Her response had been shy at first, barely allowing her mouth to touch his. Soon, after a few moments of his gentle probing, she had gained confidence and allowed herself to be kissed properly. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered how she had accidentally bitten his bottom lip as the passion consumed them. She had pulled away suddenly, color rushing to her cheeks when she realized what she'd done.

Fiyero had been a bit surprised, but never angry. Clearly, Elphaba had been embarrassed as she stood off to the side, muttering apology after apology. He had reached up to touch the wounds and was slightly surprised to see blood on his fingers. He had teased her then about getting carried away. This had only caused her blush to deepen, which Fiyero found absolutely endearing. Laughing, he had gathered her to him in a tangled mess of limbs and assured her no permanent damage had been done.

Although if his skills in the kissing department went downhill, he knew who to blame.

Elphaba hadn't found this amusing at all when he had voiced his thoughts aloud. Her eyes had immediately narrowed into her most intimidating glare, yet Fiyero felt no fear. He had merely laughed and kissed her again, the slight spark of pain quickly overtaken by a spark of something much more potent.

When he had pulled away, she still wore the glare, though her eyes sparkled with subtle amusement.

"Fiyero?"

The irritated face of his dark-haired angel quickly faded into the worried expression of his blonde princess. "Fiyero, can you hear me?"

He blinked several times, allowing his brain ample time to clear itself of any and all daydreams. "Of course, Glinda. I'm sorry, were you speaking to me?"

She huffed as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Only for the last fifteen minutes. Didn't you hear a word I was saying?"

He saw his cheeks darken slightly in the mirror at being caught in the midst of his fantasies. "I'm afraid my mind was other places. My apologies."

"You frightened me," she said softly, allowing her eyes to flick over his face. "When you fell to the floor, I didn't have the slightest clue as to what to do next. I know my magic isn't like Elphie's, but I _did_ pass Morrible's class."

_We still don't know how_, Fiyero mused. Guilt flooded over him at the critical statement. Glinda was incredibly smart despite her fluffy exterior. It was just a matter of putting her mind to a task. And it had been several years since their school days. She could have improved. Most importantly, she had seemed to do the impossible before his very eyes. He could recall several occasions when Elphaba had reminded Glinda that it was impossible to reverse a spell, no matter how simple.

He chuckled to himself. If only Elphaba could have been her so he could have seen the expression on his face when Glinda's attempts to restore him to his human form had worked and seemingly perfect at that. And yet, even better than that…

"Elphaba will never have to know!" he exclaimed.

Beside him, the Good Witch only blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

He ignored her. "Sweet Oz, this is wonderful! I was so afraid. I could only imagine how she would have reacted had she known. Thank Oz for small miracles!"

"Fiyero!" Glinda was surprised the room didn't shake at the sound of her voice. He stopped his incessant rambling and stared blankly at her, surprise etched on his handsome _human_ face at her sudden outburst. "I'm glad you've managed to figure out something that's obviously been bothering you, but you're making absolutely no sense! For Oz's sakes, stop rambling and _tell me what is going on_!"

The Prince blinked, the broke into a smile. "She'll be spared, Glinda. Elphaba will never have to know the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"Me. Look at me, Glin! I'm me again. Stupid, brainless, charming Fiyero. As well as I've ever been."

She managed a tentative smile. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."

He nodded. "As am I; and as Elphaba will be as well. Once she sees me like this, she'll know nothing she did was in vain."

Comprehension dawned on the blonde's face. "You mean, you never…?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No. She never saw me as the Scarecrow. She knows nothing about the transformation except for the fact that it saved my life."

"But…your letter…" Glinda stood and began to pace the room. "Elphie said 'we have seen his face for the last time'. Why would she say that if didn't know what had happened?"

He hesitated. "That's one question that I can't answer. All I know is that, in my letter, I simply told Fae that I wasn't quite myself anymore. I thanked her for saving me, repeatedly told her not to take the blame for any of this, and finally mentioned that her spell had done the trick, albeit at some cost. I never directly told her that I was a Scarecrow."

The blonde came to a stop in front of him. "That still doesn't make sense, Fiyero."

He shrugged. "It's the best I can offer. Unless Elphaba somehow discovered the truth, it was left, mostly, to her own interpretation."

Glinda still seemed unsure. "Be that as it may, I can't help but think she would have to know. You know, Elphie. She had, has," she corrected, still getting used to the idea that her best friend was alive, "the uncanny ability to know what others don't."

The Prince inclined his head. "You have no idea," he muttered. And then, "You think that's what happened, then?"

"Who can say?" Glinda mused as she came to stand beside him. "She wasn't herself just before she 'died", I can say that. Nessa's death hit her hard. I'd never seen like that, Fiyero. She was as if someone else had invaded her body and taken over her mind. It was only after she received her letter that I finally saw the Elphie that I knew and loved." She paused, "We spoke only long enough to set things right." Her gaze moved to his. "And then she was gone."

He sighed, "All that matters now is finding her."

The blonde smiled and placed her hand on his. "We will, Fiyero. No one loves her more than us." Her smile became melancholy. "More than you."

Fiyero didn't answer, only glanced down at their joined hands. A frown deepened on his face as he turned her smaller hand over in his own, seemingly studying them intently.

"Fiyero, what is it?" Glinda didn't like his silence. She watched as he dropped her hand, holding his own in front of him, wiggling his fingers. He did this for several moments, touching whatever he could ;the sheets, the post, his tea, his face. With each movement, his frown deepened.

"Fiyero? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't understand," he murmured, "Why wouldn't it be completely effective?"

He was frightening her now. "Fiyero! You're scaring me. What is the matter?"

Two pairs of blue eyes met, both holding confusion and one holding alarm.

"Glinda," he said, his face ashen and voice soft, "I can't feel anything."


End file.
